Something Worth Fighting For
by 4master
Summary: The world had gone to hell. Death was the better choice than the nightmares that they faced day and night. The only reason they kept on going was simple. They had to live. It was worth fighting for. Ocs needed, guidelines inside. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSOTD. Thank God... **

* * *

Yes, for a change I am happy that I don't own some anime or anything like that. The reasons for writing this story are multiple; My exams are over and I've just finished Operation Raccoon City. After that, it didn't take too long for me to catch the zombie Apocalypse bug and and all. I had seen an amv of HOTD a while back and decided to give this anime a try, thinking that it would be a good one, having zombie and a fair bit of action. And hell; I was wrong.

To me, HOTD is somewhat of a half porno, well the anime at least. The whole anime was more focused on how the girls could be perversely shown than fighting and survival ( not that I am complaining but I wanted some serious action ) I mean, it is supposed to be something equivalent to the the end of the world and the girls are going to kill zombies off with nothing on their body except an apron or something like that. It was hilarious nonetheless, especially the 'boobs of doom' scene in episode 8 ( I hope you know what I mean ) *wink wink* That had me laughing for 5 minutes nonstop.

Ok, I was getting off topic. This story is a send your oc type; yes I know that there are various others that could be found here on ffnet, but I intend to make this one entirely different. I am going to keep this story **completely serious** i.e all the emotional stress, pain, change in moral ethics,scavenging, fear, and most other things that would come if the zombie apocalypse were real. That means almost no humor, no fun moments, almost none romantic scenes. Well, romance will be there, but it will be more of lust than love.

So there wont be any character over here who would raid an house just to find coffee and drink it to go on a high to kill zombies in a drunken state while screaming something like " I will kill you Justin Beiber" or something like that :D . If any author has actually written something like that, I am sorry ( seriously) it wasn't my intention to insult you. I will take at the most 5-6 ocs here.

The gist is all of the ocs are in the same high school as the HOTD cast, and will mostly escape the school with them. But the may/may not separate with them further on . That mostly will be the choice of the people who on the ocs. I will be in regular contact with the ones who own the ocs, asking them for what would their oc do in a certain situation, what would be his decision etc.. This is the reason why I will not be accepting ocs by random reviewers, sorry. Although everyone may drop in their ocs, they can have a minor role or a guest appearance or something like that.

**And an Important announcement : There wont be an EMP blast in this story ! I want to keep that part out, as it will only make the lives of the ocs extremely harder. **

* * *

Now I come to the main part. The conditions for the OCs. As the story itself is going to be serious, the same thing is applied here. No superpowers. None at all.

No Mary sues or John Does...I know that the temptation of giving them various skills is very powerful ( I had done that mistake earlier ) please try to resist it.

I would prefer the info sent to me in review or a pm. Either way works. It would be better if you would compile it something like this:

**Name:** (No freaky names please. No ripped off names too. Eg: Kurosaki raven or you know something like that. )

**Nicknames**: If you want.

**Age:** 17-19

**Sex**: Do I even need to elaborate?

**Nationality**: not much to say here.

**Romantic Preference**: I did say that romance would be less, but ultimately if the owners of the ocs would like them to fall in one, its not much of a problem. Just don't expect love at first sight or nosebleeds. And no yaoi or yuri. Also mention their ideal partner ( their mental image )

**Lust or love? : ** You chose... The romance will not be immediately incorporated. I intend to have equal no. of boys to girls so as to keep the balance.

**Skill set**: This is the most important part. There could be only 2 skill sets, a major and a minor. Major ones would be the deciding factor of the character, and no two ocs may have the same major skill set. The major skill set would in turn give the oc the sorta passive abilities that would describe them. For eg: if someone's oc has athletics as the major skills, so he would have more strength, higher stamina, flexibility and depending on the sport, focus on teamwork. This would allow them to perform small acts of free running and the ability of bypassing certain obstacles easily. NO two ocs may have the same major skill set. Ah and yes, since this is a major skill set it means that the character is highly skilled in that certain activity. There are certain restrictions here: Gun handling/ swordsmanship/ spear wielding is **NOT ALLOWED**. I know it looks cool, but** no.**

If you want my oc's major skill they are Martial arts ( hand to hand fighting )

Minor skills are those which are on an acceptable level. You can have 1 or 2 skills as minor. Eg lock picking, driving, repairing etc. The oc would be at an amateur level for that. It doesn't matter of two ocs have the same minor skills.

One more thing, each character shall have using and firing guns as a passive minor skill. No one will be a crack shot from the start, but they'll improve as the story will progress, some more faster than the others. ( the major skill would be deciding factor here )

**Appearance**: Yes, yes I know, your ocs are drop dead gorgeous. Why do I even ask?

Kidding. basic appearance, how the look like, hair color, eye color, height, weight, etc. Please bear in mind that it must be realistic, so not red eyes or pink/ white hair. I will shoot the person who decided on pink hair. Seriously. I hate pink, ( Sakura from Naruto being a major reason for that bias. I totally hate her ) .

The clothes, try not to be overly descriptive. Remember, it the zombie apocalypse, not a fashion show.

**Family:** Just names, and whether they are alive or dead. No they wont have a role here.

**History**: More descriptive, better. Keep it Believable.

**Personality**: This is very important. How will they react. What shall be their responses, what will they try to is important. ( And no split personalities, please. ) Keep in mind that it is the end of the world and if the oc's personality is happy-go-lucky/airhead, they will lose that (at least a part ) somewhere down the line. Hey, but perverts shall remain the same XD . If the females are perverts, even better! It gives me more material to write. :D

**Pets**: Just 1 pet, if you want. No zombies allowed XD. Moreover, the pet will join the gang only after they will reach that person's house.

**Weapons**: Will be lightly influenced by the skills. Eg: If the oc is a football player ( american) he would be able to handle shotguns very easily. The group will mostly be starting with service revolvers from dead cops. Then they can/ will get additional weapons when they shall get to Rika's ( for the sake of this story. we'll assume that there are more there ) house and hopefully they'll loot an armory/ gun shop later.

Categorize them.

**Initial**: School till Rika's home.

**Intermediate**: Whatever they can get there.

**Main:** This could be obtained at Rika's home or later on the way. This also shall depend on certain factors ( Eg: girls hog the shower, so boys hog the guns. XD )

**Weakness**: Mostly physical, but if any mental ( nothing serious, something like migranes will do) then add them. They should be related to their past.

**Likes and Dislikes** : Self explanatory.

**Misc: **Anything that I missed.

I can accept only 5-6 ocs. The group of ocs shall be of 6-7 or maybe 8 people. **The males must be equal to the females! Everyone must be paired! **

The first chapter shall be posted later as I get time to write it down. ( my vacs have just started. have mercy. )

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

First one up is mine.

Name: Hank Cross.

Nickname: Doesn't care.

Age: 19

Sex : Male ( duh )

Nationality: American.

Romantic Preference: Lust. Hands down. May convert to romance later on. This is mainly cause he found dating to be a waste of time and now with a zombie apocalypse, he believes that there is no time/ place for romance. Its basically complicated.

Appearance: Somewhat messy golden hair which is drops down to his eyebrows. ( If you think that I am fibbing or taking an impossible color for the hair, think again. My father has golden hair) . Athletic, lean, muscular build. His body is muscular but not heavily so. ( something I said something, not like. something like Bruce lee ok? I hope you get the picture ) Always wears a pair of reflective, silver, anti glare goggles that covers his eyes. Never removes them. Clothes? He doesn't care. Any male clothing that's good enough to move around in.

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 68 kg.

Family: Father ( Adrian Cross ) . Alive

Baground: The son of an American senator, Hank had a protected childhood. His mother died at the time of his birth, so his father ensured that he would never come to harm. However it was due to this fact that Hank became rebellious when he was small ( at the age of 10, give or take). Everything had a price, and Hank's childish rebellions did cost him a lot once. He was kidnapped at the age of 13 and held hostage. No one knew what happened, but that event changed him considerably. It was rumored that the kidnappers wanted some information about his father's schedule, which he reused to give. It was also speculated that the kidnappers wanted him to force his dad to sign some alarming documents, for which he refused. Whatever happened, no one talked about it and no one asked. Hank changed drastically from that event, as it had a viscous impact on his mind. He took up Martial arts immediately as he returned and continues to practice the art to perfection till this date. The earlier angry, rebellious individual changed to a calm, fast and logical thinker.

Personality: Calm and calculative. Prefers logic as his primary method of thinking. Years of rigorous martial art practice have made him into a skilled fighter, capable of reaching to decisions quickly. Prefers calm surroundings. Rather open minded, not afraid to voice his thoughts. Doesn't allow anyone to touch his goggles, let alone remove them. Says that he has acute retinal dystrophy ( means that the retinas cant handle natural light so he needs the goggles. ) Doesn't trust others easily at the start, but comes to trust them later, and will consider them close friends later. Has a fondness for music and coffee. Has a sort of devil may care attitude when relaxing ( i.e walking through the house naked after his bath ) Revels in the heat of battle, and has rather a grey mind. ( Light + dark ) i.e thinks that sometimes a person may have to take decisions which may be morally bad, but are really in fact good. (Eg: killing an murderer in cold blood, etc ) However, he believes in second chances. Says that it is because of it he has survived till now. There are a few things that piss him off and they are incessant noise pollution ( verbal or simply noise ), hypocrites and whoever made the rule of 'boys must not hit girls but girls can hit boys'

Pet: Hal, a German Shepard.

Likes: His songs playlist on his phone, inspirational movies, Martial arts, his idol ( Bruce Lee ), his dog, good friends, sleeping/ napping, being lazy, reading books, sports, playing computer games.

Dislikes: Loud noises, hypocrites, tsunderes ( especially Saya ) people with a superiority complex, people who try to remove his goggles, rapists, airheads, happy go lucky people. ( Actually he's very jealous of them cause they can remain happy in such a time as this. )

Major skill: Marital arts( hand to hand fighting )

Minor skills: Throwing knives, a bit of archery, but cannot concentrate on far away targets too long because of his condition.

Minor electronics repairing/ handling.

Weakness: As I said above, cannot concentrate on far away objects too long as it strains his eyes.

Romantic preference: ? Mostly he doesn't know himself. As I said, he prefers lust over love, so if you want to be his partner, it would be really slow... or really fast. But he prefers blonds and athletic girls.

* * *

The second character: He belongs to Madork Gunna

Name: Victor Alukthov  
Nicknames: the Russian, Bear  
Age: 19  
Sex: Male  
Nationality: Japanese passport, has Russian heritage.

Romantic Preference: Most importantly someone who he can rely on. Preferably also a cheerful someone who's shoulder he can have good cry on so to get over losing his family. Physically he can't say no to glasses or thin (not anorexic) builds.  
Lust or love? : Won't mind if the girl has slept with others before, but he does want to be able to trust someone so seeing more than one person at the same time is a big no for him.

Skill set: Major: Technician. If it's mechanical, Victor will be able to fix it somehow. Sub-skills include welding, carpeting, basic maths, milling and more.  
Minor: Operating the family bulldozer, a Caterpillar D8  
Minor: Competitive shooting with his SKS.

Appearance: 6'10", broad muscular build, brown eyes, light brown hair, pale skin. At first he wears a stained mechanics overall and a toolbelt. Later on he wears a brown longcoat, dirty red brown woolen sweater, pair of light brown pants with extra large pockets, and hiking shoes. Occasionally dons brown leather gloves. Has a utility belt with his basic tools prominently including a blood splattered wrench.

Family: Aleksandr Alukthov (father), dead.  
Zoya Alukthov (mother), dead.  
Kata Alukthov (sister), dead.

History:

BEFORE OUTBREAK: Grandson of a russian philosopher, Victor and his family were forced to flee the USSR for their pro-Japan stance on the northern islands issue (both Japan and Russia claim the same territory). Since then, they've been living in the Japan, running a scrap-yard annex army surplus store. It was here that the young Victor quickly struck up a friendship with the local gunsmith, an old, retired combat engineer of the JSSDF, getting a taste for the wild outdoors. On Victor's 16th birthday he got a customised SKS from the gunsmith, and it has been one of his most prized possessions since then.  
A rather obvious Gajin, Victor often got picked on at school despite his massive frame. Mostly ostracised for his appearance he decided to embrace his heritage rather than try and fit in regardless and he became a staunch Russian nationalist. He preferred to skip school a lot, his parents turning a blind eye provided he helped out in the shop. This is where he became surprisingly deft with his hands, becoming capable of fixing damn near everything. During the day of the outbreak, he got hired to work his magic on a faulty airconditioning of a boarding school nearby.

Personality: Gruff, at first Victor is a happy-go-lucky Viking like brute, but he maintains this more as a mask to hide how devastated he really is by what's happening. Loves the simple things in life, like chatting with friends while gazing at a sunset, bottle of booze in hand. Not one for expressing his soft side quickly, but he will go through hell itself for anyone he considers his friends. Has a crude sense of humour and cares little for what other people think if he does not consider them friends. A bit of a pyromaniac, he has a tough time deciding between drinking or using the Molotov cocktail. Has no idea how to handle an emotional situation, so he's prone to just flapping out the first thing that comes to his mind, for better or worse. Loves taunting his enemies. Speaks Russian, Japanese, and pirate-speak English (he thinks it's regular English).

Weapons:

Initial: A monkey wrench. "Your brain addiction has been fixed."  
Intermediate: Mossberg 500 police shotgun. "All right. Who wants to try and take me?"  
Main: SKS semi-automatic rifle. "Quality manufacturing from the Motherland herself. They stand no chance." OR Saiga 12 auto-shotgun. "I'm going to need more zombies."

Weakness: Does not think things through. Poor social skills. Aside from technical things not very savvy. Is afraid of heights. Has alcohol addiction.

Likes and Dislikes : Likes: Vodka, killing zeds, fire, practicality, kicking back and relaxing with his friends, barbecues, fixing things, learning how to fix things (reading tech manuals and associated).  
Dislikes: Zombies, remembering the past, liars, people he can't trust, heights, Japanese Giant hornets (kill 'em with FIRE!).

* * *

The third character belongs to Renchard19

Name: Roland Daiki Maigue

Nickname: R.D.

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Nationality: Filipino-Japanese

Romantic Preference: Ardee prefers a girl who's a spitfire; someone not afraid to speak her mind, act independently, and even tell him off occasionally. Bonus if they're redheads, but he'll accept any girl who's a spitfire.

Lust or Love?: Love

Skill Set:

-Major Skill: Hiding

-Minor Skill(s): Lock picking, repairing stuff.

Appearance:

-Height: 5'8 (or about 173 cm)

-Weight: 132 lbs. (or about 60 kg.)

-Hair & Hair Color: Short cut dark brown hair, usually mistaken for black.

-Eye Color: Dark Brown

-Build: Sort of lean.

-Clothes: Standard Fujimi High School Uniform with the addition of a black cadet cap. Later, Ardee will wear the cap with a black polo shirt with white stripes going down the sleeves from the shoulder, in addition to black pants, black shoes, and a black fingerless glove for his left hand. Ardee also will wear a black sports watch on his right wrist and shooting glasses with ice blue lenses.

Family:

-Father: Armando Maigue(Deceased)

-Mother: Hoshi Maigue (Alive)

History: Born to a Filipino father and Japanese mother, Roland Daki, or Ardee as he later calls himself, grew up in a family of conflicting cultures. Ardee tried to appease both of his parents by learning Japanese while following Filipino traditions, but this was not enough to satisfy his mother, Hoshi. Ardee's parents soon separated, Hoshi returning to Japan alone. Ardee continued to learn Japanese while beginning to take an interest in guns since his father was a police officer, and soon took up shooting his dad's sidearm as a hobby. Over time, his skills got better, but his luck got worse. At the age of nine, Ardee's father died in the line of duty, being gunned down in a bank robbery. Hoshi returned to pick up Ardee within the week. Although their bond as mother and son returned, Ardee could never bring himself to accept his mother's abandonment of his father. Every summer, beginning at age 16, Ardee would return to the Filipine alone to visit his father's grave.

After moving to Japan with his mother after his father's death, Ardee's life grew more problematic. Being a new student at Fujimi High School, he was frequently bullied by other members of his class. Insted of fighting back, however, Ardee took to evading his tormentors. Eventually, Ardee began hiding from people at every chance he had. When not in class, the Filipino-Japanese would make himself scarce and seemingly disappear from campus, only to return right as his next class would start. The only teacher who really noticed this was one Kyoko Hayashi, who would occasionally help the poor boy hide. Ardee's gratefulness to Ms. Hayashi soon turned to infatuation, and later grief and self-loathing when finds out about her death.

Personality: Like any Filipino, Ardee is very courteous and formal, something he could never seem to get rid of. He's slightly perverted, but tends to not voice his thoughts on that, lest he lose the thing that makes him a man. Ardee tries not to shout most of the time and curses only when he's truly annoyed. He finds himself disgusted with egotists (especially Shido), and it usually takes all of his willpower to not tell them off. Ardee has a massive cruch on Kyoko Hayashi, and is devastated when he finds out that she is dead. Ardee will never tell anyone his real name because he thinks it sounds terrible. Ardee also sees himself as a coward and a weakling, considering how much time he's spent hiding instead of standing up for himself. He has very little self esteem and relies on the encouragement of other to act.

Pets: Mari is Ardee's pet red fox? who is a bit of a troublemaker. She will usually run off somewhere, only to return an hour later with something in her mouth, whether it be a key or a dead rabbit. Ardee cherishes Mari but wishes she wouldn't run off so much.

Weakness: Ardee has breathing problems due to asthma.

Likes: Redheads, Mari, his cap, Kyoko Hayashi, milk chocolate.

Dislikes: Koichi Shido, sociopaths, Saya's superiority complex, dark chocolate, people who refuse to listen to reason, his full name

Misc.: Ardee tends to twitch randomly.

* * *

4th character belongs to King Kubar.

Name: Patrick Richards

Nicknames: Saber Master, when concerning talk with honored opponents that disregard names in combat. Otherwise no.

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Nationality: American, on a business visa in Japan

Romantic Preference: Someone emotional, that doesn't stay calm and easily over reacts. He also likes girls he can protect, as it was how he was raised. The smart ones usually catch his eyes. In the physical department he can't help but like large breasts, long legs, and longer hair. He also likes wide hips.

Lust or love? : Love, but lust for a specific reason.

Skill set:  
Combat, he has been training and honing his body since he was younger for combat, focusing on sabers. But if that's to specific then Atheletics.

Minor: Hunting and tracking.

Appearance:  
- 6 '2', 188.98 cm tall. Short black hair, a stubble that he keeps until safe. Dark blue eyes, calculating and serious.  
- Physically fit, more muscular than most athletes but not overly. More fit for constant movement than power or speed.  
-Over his back and torso he as numerous scars, like sword slashes.  
-His clothing consiste of the school uniform at first. Later on he'll change into more fitting cargo pants and long-sleeved button up cloth shirt. A coat with several pockets on the inside, and a sword belt.

Family:

-Daniel Richards(father, alive)  
-Colleen Richards(Mother, alive)

History:  
-Patrick is part of a long line of wealthy southern Tycoons. His line dates back to the civil war where his ancestor was a confederate soldier of higher rank. When the war ended his family kept the business and expanded into an international company in this day and age. This history was passed down to him, to believe in rights, to fight with honor, to so what you must do. To that effect his was trained in business, Etiquette, combat, and survival techniques. He doesn't have many friends, since he was home schooled to ensure he received the proper education. That's were his scars come from; his training was tough, by his own choice. He reveled in it, the combat practice, and has been told more than once that he was a war monger. His parents didn't pay much attention to him, but they did love him, and made sure he would know what he was doing. He hated it, he just wanted to be a normal person and, to know his parents, in fact he felt closer to his ancestor than his parents. So he took hi lessons to heart, to close to heart.  
One day he was out transporting a set of swords to a collector for his parents. He witnessed a woman being insulted in an alley. Without thinking he grabbed on of the swords and charged. He went into a rage and simply cut the man to pieces, not stopping till he heard metal hitting ground. The courts found him innocent, seeing as he was protecting someone else, and thanks to his family influence he was completely free. However he was never let out without an escort again.  
From then on he simply began to resent his parents, feeling they were far to controlling. He trained as much as he could, tried to become independent, while still taking care of his parents business ventures from time to time.  
Due to a major deal happening for his parents Patrick and his family have moved to Japan for the time being. Due to national laws he has to attend highschool, where he didn't make many friends. He has however learned to respect curtain individuals. His training has been lax as his trainers couldn't follow.

Personality:

-Serious, focused, mission oriented. If he has a goal he will not joke, smile, or show any emotion until it's reached. He a plan maker, he never makes a move until he has a plan.  
-Has a sort of dry sense of humor, rather he says things bluntly that may or may not be funny. Normally this is done to point out something obvious.  
-When he finally has down time he is actually quite open about himself, always willing to talk and solve problem. He's sort of like a big brother, and he knows when to leave people alone.  
-An almost perfect gentleman, he is always polite with a woman, letting her go first and such. However, if presented with an opportunity to sneak a peek his thoughts are effectively 'What the hell, might as well be happy'. If you strike a woman, or lay hands on one in any threatening or harmful manner he will mostly likely beat you to hell. He does understand that sometime people need a smack to get their senses, but he won't accept anything else. Also, he will kill a rapist in the most painful way possible at the time.  
-He views those in his group as comrades in arms, part of his unit that he will protect at all costs.  
-With the girl he's involved with, he'll clear out a room if she's in the mood. Will give the same respect to others in a relationship.

Pets: None.

Weapons:  
Initial: A Piece of jagged metal ripped from a car or wall, tape wrapped around the base so it doesn't cut into his hand.  
Intermediate: Tachi, held in a case for sentimental value. Feels uncomfortable with it, but it better than nothing. If it must be a gun then Beretta 92 and Smith & Wesson Model 625  
Main: Model 1840 Army Noncommissioned Officers' Sword, that he pairs Model 1850 Army Staff & Field Officers' Sword. He finds the transport truck that was delivering them.

Weakness:  
-Awkward around people that aren't enemies or potential business ventures. Basically he's not good with social matters with people in his age.  
-His survival skills are only for the wilderness, so effectively useless in a city.  
-His rage can consume him, and even if it doesn't he might just go into a zombie killing frenzy.  
-Give the opportunity for combat, he'll usually take it if there is a chance for victory.  
-Can be stubborn over decisions.  
-Big breasts. Not joking, there his kryptonite. A woman with these will easily own him if he's not kept straight by the group.

Likes and Dislikes :  
Likes-Combat, killing zombies, planning.  
Dislikes-Being to still, not having a plan, annoying complainers that only serve to get them all killed.

* * *

The fifth character belongs to CrimsonButterfly07.

Name: Yui Aihara

Nicknames: Yuu or Ai

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Romantic Preference: Prefers a guy with a bad boy image.

Lust or love? : Love

Skill set:

Major: Medicine.

Minor: Track team.

Appearance: hair color, Light Brown reaches below her waist

eye color, Blue-ish grey

height, 5'4

weight, 56kg

The clothes, Black long-sleeved shirt, red-plaid miniskirt, knee-high boots.

Family: Kei Aihara (Dead)

History: Was orphaned in a young age always lived with her older brother since then. Her mother dies from an unknown virus and her dad died because of a carcrash. Before the apocalypse she was interning in Fujimi Academy as a nurse. Her brother was bitten and begged her to kill him. Excels greatly in the field of medicine she was inspired to pursue medicine because of her mother's death.

Personality: She can be very loud, she's a flirt, she's a cheery person, has a bubbly personality, she's very blunt and is the perfect person to ask for advices because of her bluntness, has a hard time keeping her feelings to herself, she can smile while talking to someone harshly, when she befriends people she likes squeezing every bit of information from the person, she gets serious whenever she's treating a person.

Pets: None.

Weapons:

Initial: Dextrose stand.

Intermediate: a pair of 10-gauge double-barrelled shotguns

Main: Smith & Wesson 12 Inch Bush Hog Kukri

Weakness: Remembering her brother, thunder, when someone makes her feel inferior.

Likes and Dislikes :

Likes: Sweets, Liquor and Cursing.

Dislikes: Thunder, Bugs and Carrots. Hates them with passion.

Misc: She fights when needed, School track team member. Has a habit of biting her lower lip and licking her lips. Is a drinker. Has a great memory.

* * *

6th Character belongs to GravityPush

Name: Mai Saito

Nicknames: None

Age: 18

Sex: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Romantic Preferences: Someone who is generally calm and relaxed

Lust or Love?: Lust over love

Skill set:

Major: Athletics (Runner)

Minor: kendo

Minor: Lock Picking

Appearance:5'8", slight muscalar build, 128 lbs, black hair, shouder length with bangs, gray eyes

clothes: black short sleeved shirt, red shorts and black sneakers

Family: Aya Saito (mother), alive

Hiro Saito (father), dead

Ryouta Saito (older brother), alive

History: Mai grew up with overprotective parents. Her grades were exceptionally well and she didn't get to have much fun. Growing up she really didn't have that many friends because of her parents. She was eventually forced into taking a sport. She took a liking to track and field as well as kendo, and continued them through high school. When she got to high school she completely rebelled against her parents. In order to annoy them even more, Mai started hanging out with the "wrong crowd". Slowly her grades dropped and she really didn't care much about what her parents thought. He parents sent her boarding school in hopes of disciplining her. Mai purposely got herself kicked out so she could go back to Fujimi High School. She eventually dropped kendo and continued with track and field. After a while her parents eased off of her for a bit. She wasn't as rebellious as when she had fist gotten into high school but she still made a point to do whatever she wanted. She ends up returning to Kendo and realizes that she had liked it more than track and field.

Personality: Mai really doesn't like taking orders from anyone but she deals with it when she knows they are right. She's not afraid to speak her mind and she jokes around a lot. Even though she does speak her mind, Mai refrains from insulting people; she wouldn't want to intentionally or unintentionally hurt someone's feelings. She's very protective of her friends, she can be somewhat of a pervert and loves flirting. Mai wouldn't think twice to tell someone off if they did something dangerously stupid. She isn't really fond of people who do things idiotically or without thinking. She generally tends to hang out with guys more than girls, she doesn't really like gossip and drama. Mai thinks Shido is the biggest creep in the world and that he has some sick views on the ways of survival. Mai likes joking around with the guys especially if they're perverted. She's loyal and wouldn't betray or abandon her friends. She will offer words of encouragement if she finds that someone needs it. She really doesn't like people who insult others.

Pets: None

Weapons:

Initial: Kendo stick

Intermediate: Kendo stick

Main: Katana

Weakness: She fractured her left ankle when she was younger; her left ankle is weaker than her right ankle.

Like and Dislikes:

Likes: track and field,kendo, violent action movies and sweets

Dislikes: know it alls, spicy foods, softies and rude people

I'll ponder on it, but I'll also see what the owners of the other characters are saying. Its basically 50-50 here.

* * *

The 7th one belongs to Pyrogasmic.

Name: Elle Autums

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Nationality: 3/4 Caucasian (American) and 1/4 Japanese

Romantic Preference: Ultimately wants someone she can talk to about anything, who she can laugh with, and trust. She wants someone who will be there for her and protect her, but also be willing to accept her help.

Lust or love?: She knows that because of what's happening, it's not likely she'll find love, but will still try.

Skill set:

Major: Archery

Minor: Gymnastics

Appearance:

Hair: Burgundy red

Eyes: Blue (Wears prescription thick black-rimmed glasses)

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 133 lbs

Build: Curvy, with some muscle from gymnastics.

Clothes: Usually wears jean shorts, a baggy black shirt with her grandfather's leather flight jacket from WWII, and brown steel-toed boots.

Family:

Mother: Chihiro Autums (Alive; in a coma, so most likely deceased)

Father: Roderick Autums (Deceased)

Brother: Aaron Autums (Unkown)

Grandmother: Tsunade Calloway (Deceased)

Grandfather: Henry Calloway (Unknown; probably deceased)

History: Elle and her brother Aaron were born in America, but moved to Japan to live with their grandparents when their mother and father got into a car crash on a business trip. Elle's father died instantly, but her mother, Chihiro, was put into a coma. Elle was seven and awkward when first moving in with her grandparents, having never met them before. She was shy and quiet, but her grandfather began telling her stories and attempted to get her out of her shell. Elle grew to look to her grandfather as a hero, growing up with his stories from the war and becoming inspired by his strength in battle. Elle's grandmother had never been one to back down or be left unprotected so she taught Elle archery, as well as how to make arrows and how to use a bow as a weapon when one ran out of said arrows. Between her grandfather's stories and her grandmother's teachings, Elle became very skilled in archery and memorized different strategies that her grandfather had told her in his stories from the war.

Personality: Elle has always been shy, tending to prefer the company of books, but can be pretty relaxed and bubbly around those she knows really well. Sometimes Elle will voice her thoughts without meaning to and occasionally she'll say something that might not make any sense and embarrass herself. She's pretty timid and quiet around most people, but when it comes down to it, she's always ready to dive head first into anything she does. Her grandfather's favorite saying is "Just put up your dukes and aim for the face" and it's been something she's lived by when working towards her goals. Her grandfather taught her a lot of the things she lives by, such as to always respect your enemy and never underestimate them because you never know what they're capable of. Elle's a pretty different bird, and will occasionally crack a dirty joke here and there (Courtesy of Granddad Calloway).

Pets: Elle's grandmother has a cat, but she hates Ju-Ju 'cause she's allergic, but would probably take her with her since her grandmother has… passed, and her grandmother loved that damn cat.

Weapons:

Initial: Bow and twenty five arrows (eventually just bow)

Intermediate: Glock 17

Main: Marlin 1894 CB

Weakness: Was agoraphobic when she first moved to Japan, but has gotten a lot better over the years. She will occasionally have slight panic attacks when she gets too uncomfortable (ex: throwing up, shaking uncontrollably, hyperventilating, etcetera.) but usually powers through it.

Likes and Dislikes:

Likes: Dogs, curly fries, reading, history, archery, her friends and family

Dislikes: Loud noises/people, those who hurt others, spiders, people who ignore the past

Misc: Was the vice captain of the Kyudo (Japanese Archery) team; wishes to write a biography about her grandfather.

* * *

The last one belongs to Auto-Alchemechanicist, a good friend of mine. And my beta.

Name: Corina Blake.

Nicknames: Ritz.

Age: 18

Sex: Female.

Nationality: American

Romantic Preference: She doesn't fall for guys easily and if she does, she'll be careful because she doesn't want to get hurt. Preferably, tall, blond, blue eyed guy. Sexy body. The typical dream-guy.

Lust or love? : Love. If my character falls in love, she has to be a stubborn person, or hard to get.

Skill set: Olympiad (academics) winner.

Minor skills: mechanics and first aid.

Appearance:

Hair color: Black.

Eyes: Blue.

Height: 1.58 m or 158 cm. In U.S. sucky units that's 5 ft. 2 inches.

Weight: 122 pounds or around 55 kg.

The clothes: Black jeans, black sneakers, gray spandex shirt, black fingerless gloves, hair can be loose, but if it gets too hot, she'll make a pony tail, small gray earrings.

Family: Mother-Charlotte Blake-alive, father-Matthew Blake-alive, David Blake-brother-alive.

History: I don't know how to do this, so just say that I was detoured by some violent happening on my way to school. Instead of going to my class, I ended up going to this place where your story takes place. My character was the top student of her class, very bright, smart, popular, had a lot of friends and everyone knew her, was envied by the bitches were behind her in grades, and was loved by all the teachers in the school. However, she is not as conceited as everyone believes her to be. She is kind-hearted, with good intentions, and is very determined and knows what she wants. She just became hard-headed and confident because everyone tried to bring her down, and because she was bullied in elementary school. She became a stronger person and therefore ended up being the person she is today.

Personality: Easy going. Focused and a bit serious at times. Is able to crack a joke every once in a while, you know to not have the tension in the air. A natural leader, ( theoretically ) Rather determined about saving everybody.

Pets: No pets. I dislike animals in my personal space.

Weakness: I guess she can have a female's weakness, which is if she gets hit by someone, or punched, she will fall down. She won't cry, but she will nurse her wound and keep fighting. She won't go down so easily though.

Likes and Dislikes : Likes babies, music, sparkly things, the color red, reading, writing, finding out where things came from, what makes things tic, and likes details. Dislikes: hypocrites, boys that try to hurt her, liars, rats/mice, insects, anything that crawls and looks disgusting in general, anything that smells, idiots, pessimistic people, and generally anything that looks brown. It's just weird.

Misc: If she were to fall in love with one of the guys, make her wear the pants in the relationship when she gives in. Also, she does not frown. Ever. She either pouts or looks grim, but does not frown. She always smiles and is a positive person and she be a cheerleader to anyone that needs it. She carries a mirror around with her, wears a watch on her left wrist, and a thick white bracelet on her right wrist which reads Anime Lover in thin, purple letters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and my character. Not even HOTD. Thank God. **

* * *

A sleek black limo went through the cramped streets of Japan. The closed windows and its air conditioning system provided the occupants safety from the morning heat, which was high, as expected from the summer season. The driver was Japanese while surprisingly the passenger was not.

Hank Cross dozed in the back seat of the limo. The cool air of the air conditioning allowed him to easily rest, as he hadn't got a lot of rest in the past few days. A month or so ago his father had been appointed as the ambassador for the US embassy in Japan. Suffice to say, the last few months were not favorable for him, as he had to take crash courses in Japanese, learn their customs and traditions, and most importantly, have time to think about why they used to drive on the wrong side of the road. The changed position of the wheel was not problematic, the signs, the roads and most importantly the laws were. He was jolted awake by a small speed breaker, and sighed. The high school was a bit far off from his home and so his father insisted that he went to the school with the designated driver. Not just for ease of travel but also for protection. His father knew that he was more than capable of protecting himself, but something extra wouldn't hurt.

As his high school neared, Hank gave himself a look over by using the reflection provided by dark tinted glass. A person with messy golden blond hair stared back at him. His eyes were hidden as usual by a pair of silver, reflective, anti-glare goggles. It was sort of his trademark; he never removed them, not even while sleeping. Some thought that he did it purposely, in order to give himself a condescending aura. That was miles away from the truth, something which he did not want to reveal to most.

He sensed the car slowing down, so he readied himself. The driver stopped the car neatly in front of the school gates and opened his door to let him out.

_'He does it every damm time. I always tell him not to, but I think that he has some mental incapacity to ignore my requests. Idiot.'_

He adjusted his goggles and gave a sweeping glance to his wrist watch. It was around 9 am in the morning, and the classes would start half an hour later. He wanted enough time to get a bit acquainted with the campus, and get to know a few things about the faculty. His father did tell him to stay away from a certain teacher, due to his familial relationship with a corrupt politician. He scoffed. He always prided on taking the neutral ground, and this would not be an exception. He would judge that guy with his own eyes, and then would give the verdict.

A female- a teacher was currently walking towards him, no doubt here to 'welcome' a 'new' student. She was tall and had dark red hair, something that he did not usually see. Her face wore a gentle smile, and it revealed a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

"Good morning, Mr. Cross. Welcome to Fujimi Academy. It's good to see you so early; most students don't understand the importance of time. I'm glad that you do. Before anything else, do you want me to continue in English or do you prefer Japanese? "

_'Well, it does seem that her smile is genuine. Looks like a kind hearted woman.'_

"Thank you for your kind words sensei; my father always taught me the importance of time management, and I did take it seriously. As for your question, I would prefer Japanese, seeing that I will be here for quiet some amount of time."

"Then Japanese it is Cross-san. My name is Hayashi Kyoko; you may call me Hayashi sensei or Hayashi-san. I would prefer the latter though, as hearing sensei a lot of times makes me feel old." She gave a light hearted chuckle at that.

He simply gave a small smile in return. The woman, his sensei motioned him to follow her and he did so dutifully.

"I will be showing you around for today. Your father did mention that you are interested in sports and thankfully, I am in charge of that. Well, at least partially. We do have a few sport stars here in the campus itself. Busujiuma Saeko is at least third ranked in the country in kendo. Autums Ellie, our head of the archery club is quiet proficient in her selected field. I recall that you were interested in archery, or am I mistaken?"

"No, you are quiet right sensei. But that is not the field I really want to dedicate my time to."

"Ah yes. I would have said that we have our own karate champion, but that statement pales near your achievements in that field, Cross-san."

Hank simply looked down, before adjusting his goggles. "That is something I do not like to brag about, sensei."

She gave him a small smile in return. "Don't be foolish. Obtaining a respectable position in the world tournament is something that many do not achieve. You have a right to be somewhat proud of it." Her statement was frank, lacking any kind of flattery or hidden agendas. She had turned around for that part of the statement, and he noticed that her eyes were focused and firm.

_'Well, she really is a kind one. Got to keep that in mind.'_ Just then, he saw that she was speaking to him again.

"Wearing goggles during school hours is forbidden, Cross-san. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to remove them."

He simply blinked in response. He blinked dumbly again, and then recalled that she didn't see his expression, thanks to his goggles. "I can't see without my goggles, sensei. I thought that my father had made that particular point clear. My eyes cannot handle natural light, so the goggles are a must for me if I want to see."

"Oh! Err…. No, I wasn't made aware of that fact. But still for the official reasons, do you have the doctor's certi-"

Her sentence was cut short as a bunch of papers were shoved in her face. Flustered, she simply apologized and continued on with the tour.

The rest of the tour did not take much time; all that was left was to give him a student 'guide' or a buddy of sorts for the day. The student was already decided, and Hank also knew him…. somewhat.

* * *

Hisashi Igou had met Hank earlier; in a not so good manner. They both were competing in a mixed martial arts tournament, and were randomly chosen as opponents. The rules of the match had allowed physical contact and an aggressive Hisashi had knocked off Hank's goggles during that fight. That was a wrong move on his part, because he was knocked out in the next 50 seconds and the match had gone to Hank. Until now, Hisashi was the only person who had seen Hank's eyes. They had met after the match and had shared a friendly drink, which created their friendship. That was precisely the fact that the Headmaster of the academy was using. He wanted to ensure that the new student was accommodated in every way possible.

Once the red haired woman was gone, Hank was free to roam the campus, until he felt a hand land on his shoulder. A simply glance over his shoulder revealed a familiar face.

"It's good to see a friendly face out here. Nice to meet you again, Hisashi."

"Same here Hank. How are you?" Hisashi said, in his own accented version of English,

"You know that you don't need to force yourself to speak English around me, Hisashi. You do know that I can speak your language."

"Sorry, force of habit." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner "So…. I'm supposed to show you around here, ensuring that you get adjusted to your new environments. Let's get to it, shall we?"

Both of them went around for a round of the academy. They had some small talk during their tour, but in fact Hank's attention was on the surroundings.

_'Let's see….. the female population is very good. I did make a good choice while coming here. Good looking girls here, a good mix of hair colors, and their 'other' parts also help a lot. Average size seems to be C cup here, somewhat odd, but who am I to complain? WHOA! Is that an E cup? On a 17 year old none the less? Damm, this is heaven.'_

He smirked, and was thankful for his goggles as the hid his eyes, which were simply jumping from one girl to another. He wasn't a pervert. He simply had a healthy respect and admiration for the female body. Perverts would sneak and try to peak on a bathing female. He would simply barge in and see for himself, if he wanted to. He never did it though, as he wanted to live. Just then, something caught his eye which caused him to shrink away in fear. Hisashi noticed this and turned around to ask him.

"What happened? Why do you seem so…. shocked?"

"That girl" Hank pointed to a person in the distance "Has pink hair!"

Hisashi squinted for a while until he found the one his friend was pointing at. "Oh, that's Takagi Saya. Or Saya Takagi, in English. Before you ask, yes, her hair is natural, as her mother shares the same hair color. Takashi told me so."

"Wait, Takagi? As in Souichiro Takagi's daughter? The politician?"

Hisashi simply nodded.

"Interesting. I met her parents a few days back, but I didn't meet her. Although I expected her to a bit taller…..'"

"Don't let her hear that. She'll chew your ears out for speaking something like that. She's somewhat sensitive about her height."

"All midgets are."

Hisashi sighed. To win a debate against Hank was something equivalent of a miracle. No ever had managed to defeat him in a debate except for his father himself. That too, his father had 'blackmailed' him, threatening to ground him until he withdrew.

"So, what are your thoughts on this academy?"

"Interesting scenery."

"…"

Hank's face had an aggravating grin right now. "What?"

"You know exactly what. Did you come all the way from America just for girls?"

"…Yes."

Hisashi resisted the urge to face palm.

"Come on; don't get down in the dumps. Is this how you treat your guests? Hey, why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend? The one you told me about?"

At that Hisashi cheered up readily. He had been in contact with Hank via emails ever since their clash at the tournament, and had recently told him about Rei.

That got them talking again like normal people.

* * *

Hank got his fifth period free, and thanks to him, Hisashi was also allowed to 'bunk' as he put it mildly. Other classes were still going on, so they went to the roof for some sunlight and fresh air. The wind was great, and the afternoon sun was thankfully mild, for once. Even still, they sat in the shade, listening to music. Hank loved such quiet surrounding like the one he was in. It used to make him feel calm, perfectly sure of himself. For him, it was a rejuvenating feeling, rivaled by only a few others.

_'Damm, once I go about buying my own house, I would ensure that it would be near a park; anything which is away from the commotion of the city. How I just want to lie down here and forget about everything else.'_

Just then, the song changed to 'Kryptonite' in his mobile. Hank gave a small chuckle, as he wanted nothing more.

_'A good song, good breeze, good spot, good school, great sights….. What can possibly go wrong?'_

If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

A few seconds, or what it seemed liked to him, he was shaken awake by Hisashi.

"What? Is it time go back already? I was just enjoying my nap…" He started, rubbing his eyes. They always gave him trouble, especially after waking up. He was thankful that no one other than Hisashi was on the roof, because he had to remove his goggles in order to give his eyes a good rub. The subject of his eye was a sensitive matter for him, as it held a sort of a sentimental valve of a past event. The scars of that past event still haunted him to the present day. His eyes were weak, and the goggles were made mandatory. However the was simply a part of the real reason.

"Look over there" Hisashi pointed at the main gate "Something weird is going on. And stop rubbing your eyes and put those goggles back on."

Hank simply chose to ignore him and squinted in the direction of the main gate. They were still on the rooftop of the main building, so the entrance wasn't far. An obvious drunken person was clawing at the gate. However, since they still were 5 floors above the ground they failed to notice the grayish skin of that person, his eyes which strangely had its irises looking straight upwards, as if fixed there. The most important thing that they missed was a thin trickle of blood that was leaking from the eyes. As they watched on, a group of teachers went to drive the drunk away.

"I must say, Hank. That man must have serious problems if he's drunk in the afternoon. I mean look at him. He can't even comprehend that a few people are telling him to go away."

A simple nod was all that he got in return. The golden haired teen was busy observing the scene.

"Hey, is that Hayashi-sensei?"

"You've met her?"

"She welcomed me here."

"I see. Well, we don't have any other older woman here who has red hair, so it must be Hayashi-sensei."

As the pair watched on, a burly person went up to the gate to remove the gate, although he seemed to use excessive force; trying to impress the lady behind him. His action got a snort out of Hisashi, as it would only lead to more commotion since drunks hardly ever stayed quiet. However, what happened next surprised and horrified them both. The drunk, moved his head with amazing speed and sunk his teeth in the man's arm. That was only the beginning; it chewed on for a while, completely ignorant of the other's screams. Finally, it clamped down hard enough and pulled, taking a huge chunk of the man's arm with him; flesh, blood, bone and all. Crimson fluid squirted freely from the ruptured wound, painting the victim's clothes and the ground red.

"What the fuck?"

It was simply the perfect statement. A drunk person cannot move at that speed. A drunk person doesn't bite other people. A drunk does not start chomping on other people's flesh. Yet still it was happening in front of their eyes. Hisashi face held complete shock and revulsion while Hank was grinding his teeth, unable to speak anything else. Their heart rate slowed down a little when they saw that the injured man stirring and attempting to get up. He had lost a lot of blood, and having a piece of their arm torn out of them was enough to send a person into shock.

However, it was not over. As the red haired woman tried to staunch the bleeding, the injured person simply pulled her down, and sunk his teeth into her jugular. This time, the blood spray was much more powerful. The much more disgusting fact was that the guy started gnawing on the neck, coating his entire face with red liquid.

Hank wanted to look away from that disgusting scene but to his horror, he was unable to do so. The coffee that he had drunk in the morning started to churn uncomfortable in his stomach which was threatening to empty itself. A simple glance at his friend confirmed the fact that he was not the only one suffering from the nausea.

Just then, the school's PA system came to life and declared an emergency. Thankfully, there was a speaker on the roof, for some reason Hank could not comprehend and Hisashi could not explain. The tearing noises and the cries for mercy were not overlooked in the end. Just when the golden haired teen opened his mouth to speak, the door of the roof burst open and a person- a student stumbled out.

Hank made his way over to the student. After seeing those attacks and the people rising again after fatal injuries, he knew what he was facing. But it was impossible. Zombies only existed in games and movies; there was no chance that they would exist in reality. Yet the student in front of him was looking exactly like one. His mind was telling that it was a bad joke, but he knew that it wasn't one.

"Are you all right?"

The student raised its head towards him in response. Its skin was completely gray as if the blood had died. The eyes were a milky white, with the irises being somehow fixed to the top, immobile. A small trickle of blood was flowing through their sockets. Hank saw that, with a great deal of revulsion that the student's neck bones were visible through a bite wound.

"I repeat. Are you all right?" He felt incredibly stupid for it too. No one could have survived such a wound. No one human or living at least. And the thing that it had been turned into was far from human.

The thing simply ignored him and kept walking towards him, albeit a bit faster. Its face was also coated in a red paste, he dully noted. He clenched his fists. If he was right, the zombie would try to chomp him down into pieces. He simply tightened his fists in retaliation. He was a champion in martial arts; he wouldn't even allow that thing to get close to him. If the worse came to pass, he would have to kill it, screw morals and ethics.

"If you can understand this, stop at once." He said. It was worth a try, but was it was useless. The zombie simply shuffled towards him.

"Hank….. I don't think that she understands you."

He sighed."It was worth a try anyways."

"What are you going to do? We can't simply stand here and do nothing….. It's coming for you and I don't think that it has friendly intentions."

It was a tense moment. Hank gritted his teeth."What can I do?"

The tension in the air was thick. The thought of killing someone had crossed Hank's mind in the past, but that was during when he went hate-mad. He didn't want to kill someone who was innocent or something of that sort. Furthermore, the time he had to make his decision was very less. The think still shambled towards him in an awkward, albeit in a slow manner. The sun cast a shadow over his face which would have made a perfect photo…. If there was someone to capture it.

After a while he spoke again. "I'll do…. What has to be done."

A few moments later, the zombie opened its mouth and lunged for him. He dodged it with grace and shoved the monster back, as if giving it a chance to run away. It simply came back, as it was driven by its hunger. This time, hank kicked it squarely in the ribs, sending it a couple of feet back. If it was a real person, she would have screamed in pain because he had broken a few of the ribs by his powerful kick. Yet still, it got back up and lunged for its target. This time, Hank sunk down, caught the zombie by its underarm and used its weight against itself as he flipped it over himself. It fell to the ground with an oddly satisfying crunch, but miraculously it wasn't dead yet. Hank simply growled and stomped on its head, splattering the floor and his shoes with blood and brains.

Hank fought to control his breathing. The sight was nauseating. Hisashi pointedly looked away but led him away from that spot. Just as the adrenaline wore off, his stomach rebelled violently and he threw up the contents of his stomach on the floor.

Once he finished, Hisashi asked him in a quiet voice."Are you ok?"

"Does it look as if I'm fucking ok?" His voice was calm and sarcastic.

"What should we do now? While you were puking, I tried the emergency line, which sadly is not responsive. Must be overloaded. From that I can safely assume that this is not an isolated event."

"Did you try your parents?"

"Lines are busy."

Hank gave out a small chuckle; of course they would be busy. With such an unimaginable emergency taking place, most people would be trying to reach the ones they love. Hisashi simply raised an eyebrow at his chuckle, but dismissed it; chalking it up as another of his friend's weird behavioral characteristics.

_'Dammit, I need water. This does not taste well….'_

"Hisashi, what do you think that we should do now?"

"There are not many options. It's just like the movies. You get bitten, you become one of them. Now, the more populated area, more the potential problems that could arise over there. We have to get out of here."

Hank nodded."Agreed, but first we need weapons. I could do with a couple of knives. My Swiss knife won't do much here. What do you prefer?"

Hisashi thought for a while then turned his gaze to the body on the ground, then again back to his friend. "I shall stick to my fists…"

"It will be useless. This was only one. Moreover, they don't feel pain so incapicating moves don't work…"

"I get it. I get it. I will grab an iron bar or a wooden bat."

Hank stood and walked over to the door "So, kitchen first or the gym?"

* * *

Yui Aihara was having a rather good day. She had finally gotten permission to work as a part time nurse/ assistant to the academy's infirmary. Her teacher- Shizuka Mirakawa was a great help, in fact it was because of her she was able to attain that spot. She always wanted to study medicine and wanted to help other people. She was orphaned at a young age all thanks to a drunk driver, and was forced to become self sufficient and learn the value of money at the time when most children used to be in their own private wonderlands. Thankfully her elder brother did most of the work, and their relatives stepped in to support the two kids.

To most boys and a few girls, Yui was really attractive. She was only 17, yet had a curvy and a well developed body which would have sent most elder women into jealousy fits. She had a wonderful shade of bluish-gray for her eyes, and had long light brown hair which reached her waist. It generally became a bother for her, so she used to tie it up into a bun or a ponytail. It was in the latter state currently.

She was heading towards the infirmary for her everyday lesson in medicine when the PA system yelled out an emergency. She thought it all to be a joke, until she heard the tearing noises in the end. After that, it took only a few more seconds till all hell broke loose. The students exited their classrooms in a crazed frenzy, causing a mass stampede. In a second, she found herself sandwiched between a wave of frightened people, and was led against her will towards the stairs. One thing led to another, and she found herself falling to the cold floor which shook wildly with all the students rushing. She tried to get up, but it wasn't long till someone's foot crashed into her back, near her neck which sent her into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was a while till she woke up.

_'Damm…. What happened? I can't remember anything.'_

The main thing that she noticed was that the school seemed deserted. That was not the only glaring difference. There were a few blood sprays on the walls, which was something that really freaked her out. The last thing was the smell. She knew it all too well; putrefaction. The smell of death and decay. It made her gag violently; she was used to it, but not on such a large scale. Fear clouded her senses, and stopped her logical thinking. Without wasting any more time, she started running towards her brother's classroom, ignorant of anything that was beside her. She somehow reached her destination, and threw open the door; half expecting it to be full and the teacher to scold and reprimand her for the interruption.

She was wrong. The room was empty, save for a few bodies lying in pools of blood and some severed organs. If it were not for her medical training, she was certain she would have been puking her guts out by now. A weak groan brought her back to her senses. A black haired person- her brother was trapped under various upturned desks. There was a gaping wound on his forearm and it was bleeding profusely.

"Kei! KEI! Are you all right?" She said as she rushed over to him, struggling to remove all the desks that have fallen on him.

"Yui…? Is that you?" His voice was strained and weak, which was a sure shot sign of blood loss and weakness. Her panicked state went away at a flash and she turned serious at once. This was another reason why she excelled at medicine. She was called a loud, cheery person with a bubbly personality- an airhead; but she would always turn completely serious while treating any patient. It was a rare gift, something that she thoroughly utilized.

"That injury on your arm is still bleeding…. When did you get hurt and how?"

"Yui…. Listen to me….."

"The injury seems to be a bite wound….. strange. It shall require a clean bandage, and some antiseptic. It shall require cleaning if first….." she went on, unconcerned that her patient and her brother was trying to get her attention.

"Don't try to talk Kei, you're still weak. I need to find someone to take you away from this mess; I can't carry you alone…"

"God dammit listen to me Yui! Have you met one of them before this?"

"One of whom?"

Her brother looked at her face, and saw genuine surprise. He quickly told her about what had happened and most importantly, told her about the zombies.

"…. But that can't be right! Dead human bodies cannot be reanimated! This is not a movie or anything!"

"Don't argue Yui! It is the truth! Just look around you! Whoever got bitten by them turned into one of them!" The last part of his statement was in a low tune, as he tried to hide the fact that he himself was bitten. However, Yui immediately picked it up.

"Wait… that means…"

Her brother gave out a dreadful sigh. "Yes. I shall turn into them soon. I hate to ask this of you….. But you have to kill me."

The look on her face was horrendous, and he completely hated it. She geared up for another rant, but he closed her mouth with his uninjured arm.

"I know you don't want to. But please I don't want to turn into one of them. I want to die as a human, and not as one of those… monsters. I beg you. Please."

It took him some more time, but in the end she agreed; although begrudgingly. She found a crowbar by the door, something which would have surprised her if she were in her normal state of mind; but that was not the case. By that time, her brother had begun coughing up a blackish substance, which looked ominous. After the coughing stopped, he raised his head up and gave her an honest smile.

"I'm sorry that it has come to this, Yui. Do me a favor and survive this mess. Can you do that?"

In response, she simply broke into tears. "Damm this. Da-damm this to hell….." With that, she swung the crowbar as hard as she could.

For the next few minutes, she was in the same spot, cradling her brother's body and crying her eyes out.

She remained like that until she heard a cold drawling voice behind her.

"Well well well. Look what we have here boys….."

* * *

The two boys scrunched up their faces as they walked through the almost deserted corridors. They tried to keep their footsteps as quiet as possible, as they saw that they zombies were responsive to sound only. Hisashi proved this by waving his bat in a zombie's face, only to have the monster completely ignore it. Moreover, the encounter on the roof also proved the fact that they would stumble or walk towards the closest noise source. Hisashi had managed to scavenge the bat from the corpse of a boy, while Hank had to visit the kitchen for some knives. While they were there, they also raided the cafeteria for some supplies and clean water. Their next stop was the infirmary and after that the exit. Both of them had decided that they would rescue anyone they would come across. Hisashi want to go and search for his girlfriend, but Hank stopped him; as it was illogical to do so.

_'It would have been useless. Based on what I've seen around here, most have succumbed to the monsters. Mostly she is dead. If she is not, there is a very low chance that she is still in the school, as most would have ran for the exit as soon as possible. Somehow, even if she didn't run, something which is highly unlikely, how could we find her in the school without shouting?'_

So Hisashi had agreed. They were heading through the corridor when they heard muffled sounds of a struggle. The zombies didn't mind for stealth; they attacked head on. The hallways were clear, that meant that someone or a group had passed through them not long ago. The muffled sounds meant that the group which was fighting the zombies was trying its utmost to keep quiet and was being successful. The friends looked towards each other and grinned. A few people survived after all. All hope was not lost.

However what they saw shocked and disgusted the both of them.

A girl in her late teens was being held down by a couple of boys. A few more were milling around her fallen form, groping her roughly while one was tying a gag around her mouth. At the head of the group, another boy stood, but this one seemed to be the leader, as his face simply screamed a superiority complex. As they both barged in, he turned lazily to look at them.

"If you could be quieter, we all could survive a bit longer. Furthermore, if you want a turn at her, get in line."

At such times, Hank was happy that he wore goggles, the amount of glares he, Hisashi and the girl sent towards him was enough to last someone a lifetime. He hated rapists, and saw it as the lowest form of human depravity.

"You know, this is the reason why we cannot live in peace and harmony. Some limp dick bastard thinks that he is unbeatable and tries to prove his dominance over others"

The boy's face contorted in rage. "Who the fuck you think you're speaking to, asshole? You are outnumbered 6 to 2 here and you still talk big? Or do you think that wearing goggles makes you a hero?"

That last statement caused a ripple of laughter to go throughout the offending group. The brown haired girl was forgotten for the moment as all the boys focused on the newcomers. Hisashi gripped his bat tighter, while Hank sheathed his kitchen knives. He didn't wish to kill them, just injure them enough. Their enemies removed wooden planks, a steel pipe and a crowbar.

"Well, what do you think punk? It's better if you run along now and let the men do their business, otherwise it's gonna hurt….A lot."

Hank simply tightened his fists even further and got into a fighting stance. Hisashi did the same on his side, but he also gave them a final warning.

"Rape is something that I cannot tolerate. Let-the-girl-go."

"Get them!"

The beauty of the moment was that they chose to charge two highly experienced martial artists. That and the leader simply chose to stand at the back while his men did the job for him. To the duo, it was simply an advantage as they would only face 5 instead of the original 6.

The first one charged Hank, steel pipe reared back for a swipe. He dodged the swing and used his left hand to lock his attacker's arm in place by the elbow. With a deft movement of the right hand, he easily broke it at the joint and punched the nose in. In order to keep him knocked down, he gave his attacker a strong kick up in the crotch. Instantly, another person tried to bash his head in with a plank, but he blocked it with his arm; which caused a pain to shoot up his arm. Angered at his own mistake, he dropped him opponent to the floor with a swift kick and punched his lights out.

Hisashi had it a bit tougher, as he was facing 3 of them. Again, they charged him idiotically, head on. The first one got his knees bashed by the bat, which caused him to stumble. This in turn hindered the other two, and gave Hisashi sufficient time swing the bat into another's stomach, knocking the air out of his opponent and leaving him vulnerable to a counter attack. The third one learnt for his companion's mistakes and swung his crowbar, trying to get a hit on him. The crowbar was less heavy than the baseball bat so it allowed him for faster swings. Hisashi simply chose to dodge his opponent's swings and kicked him hard in the ribs which sent him crashing to the ground.

The supposed 'leader' tried to make himself as small as he could, only to fail miserably. Hisashi ensured that he made no sudden moves as Hank untied the ropes that held the girl in place. The girl was still in shock and he had to place her on a chair to help her recover. Her face was stained with dried up tears, and her dress was ripped in places. The sight of her made his blood boil. He walked over to the boy, shoved him to the wall and lifted him up by his neck. His golden hair which half hid his face and his silver goggles gave him a terrifying persona.

"Now, you were saying..?"

The boy broke into hysteric sobs "I-I'm sorry man! I was just tr-trying to have some fun before I die."

With that statement, something in Hank snapped.

* * *

A few minutes later…..

The duos, now with an extra person were in the same room. The offenders were kept in a heap outside the room with several injuries. The girl was still in shock and was a wreck. Hisashi was tending to her injuries while Hank stood guard at the door. He was still trying to wrap his head around the new insane situation that he had found himself in. A recent newscast on a television in the room had notified that this problem was global, and was treated as an epidemic. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his arm. He turned around to find the girl they had rescued.

"I like to thank you for rescuing me…"

"It is not a big deal. Don't worry. "

"No, really. If you hadn't coming around here…" her voice trailed into a whisper.

"Miss…?"

"Oh! My name is Aihara Yui."

"Aihara-san, we just did what anyone else would've done."

"They didn't."

To that, he had no answer. He almost gave a chuckle, she was right. It took him quiet some time to see that she was talking to him again.

"Err, you know when someone tells you their name, it's etiquette to tell yours."

"I am Cross Hank. Just call me Hank, leave all that honorifics away."

"I'll agree to that if you do the same for me."

"Fair enough."

"Are you American?" She got a nod in return.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear the goggles in this low lighted area?"

Hank stiffened up ever so slightly. The subject of his eyes was a delicate matter for him.

"I have acute retinal dystrophy. I can't see without my goggles."

"Oh! Was it from birth or..?"She trailed off, allowing him to complete the sentence.

He thought about his response for a while. Most people would ask what does it mean. Those who don't it usually meant that they were ignorant or they knew what it meant. He then remembered that he had to still answer her. He racked his brain for an appropriate answer and then with a small grin, he answered, "No, I had normal eyesight earlier, but then I took an arrow to the knee."

Yui simply looked confused as Hisashi gave a snort in the baground.

* * *

**Ok, I simply couldn't resist putting the last statement in! Really! Although it did annoy me a lot in the past. Those who don't know it search it up and those who do, brofist! **

**Yes, Hisashi will survive! This means that there will be some major plot changes later! **

**I've introduced two characters here, mine and the other belongs to CrimsonButterfly07. 3 will be introduced in the next and the last one will be in the 3rd. It may change. **

**The biggest challenge in such a fic is that I have to pay attention to all the characters. Now there is always the temptation of focusing on my character ( Let's face it, its true and many people face that problem) . Now, I will do my best to give each character his due, don't worry. **

**The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Praise, chat, flame whatever you do, drop a line by reviewing. **

**Later. **


	4. Chapter 4

I am putting up a forum for the character management for this story. It's really tough to pm each owner and ask them what they would do, or which pairing they would prefer or anything like that.

The forum will have the same name, so those who have their characters are selected for the story, please check in there now for the updates and other random things I want to ask and tell you all .

And another important thing. I am currently increasing the amount of characters, and am currently accepting 1 or 2 male ocs. This is because there are a lot of good characters that have been submitted and I don't want to waste them. You all can also send female ocs, which will be accepted if they are good. But all this, post in the forum or in a review. Not in a pm, as it gets irritating.

Later...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own HSOTD. Which is good. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was almost 4 pm. The three occupants of the room did not want to move for the time being, as they were in a dilemma.

Seeing that everyone was silent, Hank spoke up," I usually don't like to make plans that are way ahead in the future, but we still need a plan of sorts after we leave this building."

Hisashi frowned as he stood up from the chair on which he was sitting, "I don't think that planning for what are we are gonna do after we escape from here does count in the long-term planning department. "

"I am just stating the facts. I mean look at it. We can't take them all, so we have to sneak by them, or simply kill them silently; which shall take even more time than the earlier option. Moreover, we have to get out before evening, as I don't want to be stuck here for the night."

Yui spoke in a rather timid voice. "Err…. I don't mean to dampen your moods, but he is right. We have to get out of here and we have to do it fast."

Hisashi simply nodded in return. However he was having a mental debate. Yui currently had a bad case of 'hero sickness' for Hank, which was troublesome to say in the least. He knew that she used to be a shy yet timid girl; his occasional visit to the infirmary had made that clear. However he also knew that she was clingy, which was a sort of an annoyance earlier, but now it could cause problems; especially where a single wrong step or anything done without thinking could lead to a catastrophe. His friend thankfully noticed his predicament and gave a slight jerk with his head, pointing it to a corner of the room.

"Uuh, can you excuse us Aihara-san? I just need to discuss a few things with Hank."

He got a simple nod for confirmation. It didn't take Hank long to join him in the corner. He remained silent, a sign for Hisashi to begin the conversation himself. He switched to English as a safety precaution.

"You know what I want to say."

"The girl?"

"Yeah, her clingy nature can be a little problematic."

"Wait; was she like this before all this happened?

"You should have seen her before Hank. The way she used to cling to her friends was like….."

"I don't wanna know. Not now. Please….. This shit is too much to take in, and frankly I don't give a damm anymore. She'll have to pull her own weight. That's it."

Hisashi was shocked, as his friend was never local like this. He wanted to reprimand him, but then reconsidered his words. It was the truth. No one had ever thought that this could have ever happened. All of them were simply human, and all of them had their limits. Taking a page out of his friend's book, he simply gave out a chuckle and turned back to the girl who was looking at the city through the window. The plumes of smoke were still present, and a few there was a wail of sirens now and then. He beckoned Yui for another debate.

"Now, we have to get out of here. But before that, does anyone of you have anything else to do?" Hisashi felt rather stupid for asking Hank, but it was a genuine question for Yui.

"Uum, if you both don't mind, we can go and pick up a few medical supplies from the infirmary. Also, we can also take Shizuka-sensei with us if she's still there."

Just before the both of them could nod or give an affirmative reply of any sort, they were interrupted by footsteps- someone was running through the corridor at full speed. A slipping noise was heard which was then followed by a scream and a string of curses. The occupants of the room were dead silent, waiting for any sign of the zombies chasing the person outside. When they heard none, Hank gave out a sigh and reached for the door.

* * *

Victor Alukthov was having a bad day. Being a Russian and living in Japan was not great but he and his family had no other choice. He was usually referred to as the Bear, and it was a precise nickname. He stood at a massive 6 feet and 10 inches, and had enough muscles to look like the local hulk. He was a student as well as a part-time mechanic- he was able to repair almost anything. Victor preferred working in his father's garage and mechanical repair shop rather than studying, so the school was never a bother for him. Since he had promised to take care of the shop once he graduated, his parents overlooked his studies for the most part. The school also used to call him for minor repairs in exchange for small amounts of money or free coaching or exemption of fees. The particular reason his day was bad was because of the fact that he was called to repair a faulty air conditioning system at the school that had broken several times before- he had told the office that the machine needed replacement, but no. They wanted the cheap way out. If this went on, even the scrap value of the machine would be nothing. He was expecting to get paid in cash.

He made his way over to the main office, to collect his fees. Being rather bulky, his footsteps echoed easily through the corridors. His size was another reason no one dared to cross him. Due to his size and heritage, he was ostracized by many of the student and by some of the faculty of the school itself. However, he didn't give a damm. He was a simple guy, with simple wants and desires. For start, he loved vodka- so much that it was the only thing that he drank. Water was ingested out of sheer necessity. Heavy metal and tinkering with devices were the only other things that he loved.

As he walked down the halls, he couldn't help but muse. 'Heh.…my last year in this hellhole. After this, it will be just me and my papa's shop. Can't wait to get out of here.' He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he was already in the manager's office which was seemingly vacant. The office had nothing noteworthy in it, except for a spray of red paint on the far side of the wall. He scoffed at that, "Are you there my friend? The job is done and I am here to collect the money."

He just got a moan in return.

That sound was strange. It wasn't the one when you were engaging in any pleasurable activity, but the one of pain, especially stomach cramps. His mind registered that, and his eyes saw movement behind the door to the attached washroom. This naturally piqued his curiosity, and he went forward to investigate. He had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut but he ignored it for the time being. Instead of opening the door with his hands, he pushed it open with his toe.

It wasn't a good decision.

As soon as the door opened, the manager; or what was left of his body stumbled out. The sight was grotesque; half his face was gone….. It seemed as someone had chewed it off. His entire right arm was missing, and so was his ear. His face was an ugly grey with rivulets of blood flowing down through the eyelids. In short, the manager barely looked human anymore. It was like a nightmare come true for many.

Victor had seen enough movies to know what the thing in front of him was. Otherwise anyone else would have screamed in pain with all those injuries. He knew, for he had seen a man- an idiot customer who was fooling around in the workshop; get his hand torn off by a piece of falling machinery. Pompous ass ignored the warning signs about the release lever and had accidentally tripped it, and it did not end nicely. Victor had spent the rest of the day holding his traumatized sister, who had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He involuntarily took a step back and spoke up in a half shaky voice "Stay back, my friend. Otherwise it won't be good for you, da?"

The zombie continued forward, although it did step up its pace. Victor held his ground- to give the thing a last chance to review its action. However, it was useless and soon the zombie was upon him. He simply retaliated by giving the decaying body a hard shove. It went a couple of meters back and started with its original mission again. Victor presumed that he had to go for their head 'just like in the movies…..'And with that, he removed his heavy-duty wrench from his portable toolkit. It was quite sturdy and it packed a punch when needed. The second time the thing came forward; he simply swung it as hard as he could, the target being its head. A loud clunk came when the wrench struck its target, and the thing dropped like a sack of potatoes. Victor simply clicked his tongue. Ignoring the sudden nauseous feeling that had appeared in his belly, he made his way to the door. Just before he opened the door, he remembered the reason he had come in the office initially. He turned around, and made his way to the desk. In the first drawer was a small brown envelope which was filled with bills- partly his pay and maybe for something else. He simply shrugged before stuffing the entire envelope in his jacket- it wasn't as if the manager needed the money anymore. He could always return it if the situation called for it. Just before leaving, he stole a glance at the body; which was thankfully dead.

"I hope you rest in peace, my friend."

* * *

Mai was confused. There were no other words to describe her state. Initially her and by extension the whole world had fallen into chaos. She had enjoyed a quiet nap in one of the deserted classroom and she woke up to find the entire school deserted. Peeking out of the window revealed a gruesome sight. It took all of her will power to not lose the contents of her stomach. The field of the school was littered with so many corpses, that it made her reel just from the thought of it. And that was not the worst part. She saw people-teachers and students (she even recognized a few of her friends) alike chomping on the corpses.

Just then she saw someone- a girl run out into the school grounds, screaming her head off. An action which had serious consequences, which simply caused each of those monstrosities to stop doing- whatever they were doing and turn their heads in her direction. In another seconds all of them started shuffling slowly towards her, drawn by her screams. The girl realized this, and started running, well the correct word was 'tried' to run to safety. Her small height was a huge problem here, as smaller height meant smaller strides, which equaled to certain doom in that kind of environment. Mai kept on gazing through the window, frozen. There was nothing she could do; she was on the first floor and she would have to jump if she wanted to save her. But she had a problem with her ankle- she had fractured it during a kendo practice match when she was younger.

Meanwhile, the short girl had stumbled on a dead body; which caused her to stumble and allowed the monstrosities to come even closer to her. Now that she was a bit closer to her vantage point, she could make out her face. Actually there were not a lot of midgets in the school. Her black hair easily narrowed it down to one of the four. She was Coriana Blake, a popular girl who had settled in Japan because of her father getting transferred. She was easily one of the more, if not most likable of the midget group, with Saya Takagi being the least. And the pink hair did not help. Seriously. Coriana was more of a gently soul with some small bitchy moments here and there. One of the reasons why she got easily accepted was because she was very smart. Mai had heard that Coriana had won a Olympiad in the past, but didn't ask her about that. Even if anyone ignored that fact, there was no denying that she was unbeatable in a debate and by extension any activity which required the brain to work efficiently. However, she was not at all an athletic person; which had led her to her near death situation that she was currently in. Even with all of her smarts, there was a very low chance that she got out of that situation alive.

Just then, the unthinkable happened. A door near her was literally thrown open and a massive figure stepped out. The size of the figure was enough to name itself. There was only one person who was bulky and tall like that in the school. Victor 'The Bear' Alukthov. He had a massive bar bell in his hands, which he started swinging with gusto. What horrified Mai was not the sheer strength of Victor, or his ability to maintain his balance. It was the fact that the corpses, even after getting a direct hit to the chest got up and simply came after him again. The bar bell was heavy. She was sure that it weighed at least 7 kilos. Energy required for any particular action was the product of its mass and acceleration. Now, taking the factors of the bar bell and its speed, the end result wasn't much but the amount of times that he had swung it around was at least in the double digits. Finally after some time, after seeing the Russian's sign of distresses, Coriana said something to him which caused him to pause; he then took a deep breath and with a loud bellow, threw the bar bell into crowd of the shambling dead army. He then promptly fell to the ground, spent. Mai could see that his arms were shaking. Somehow, the petite girl beside the bear managed to coax him to his feet and into the building; through the very door he had broken to rescue her.

Mai sighed in relief. At least someone was alive, at least someone who was not undead anyways. All she had to do now was to meet them downstairs and get the hell out of here. She turned and ran for the exit, hoping to catch them before they left the premises. She was so focused on her aim that she didn't notice a 'dead' corpse with a mangled skull in her way. Her weak ankle got caught in the body, and she found herself falling. What surprised her wasn't the intense throbbing of her swollen ankle, but the sound of a door opening.

'Aw crap, don't tell me that they learned how to open doors!'

* * *

Hisashi tried to bite back a curse as he saw who had sprawled up on the floor. Mai Saito. Of all the people in the world, fate had to deposit the person who was one of his fans; that too a highly perverted one. She was absolutely quiet down on the floor, afraid to make a single noise. That meant she knew how the monstrosities moved and operated. He fought the urge to run in the opposite direction, and somehow tried to restrain himself from restraining Hank who was reaching out to her.

"Hey. Are you ok? We are not going to hurt you."

Hisashi noted with some twisted pleasure that she gave out a very intelligent 'huh?'

Hank looked unperturbed. He asked again, "Are you ok?"

The girl looked up at Hank, then at Hisashi. Then again at Hank, and again at Hisashi. Then she did the worst thing a girl could ever do in front of Hank. She squealed.

"Ooo Hisashi-kun! I knew you would come to rescue meee! You no, you also brought a hot friend along! This is the best day ever…. Although the zombies are an unwelcome addition."

Hisashi cringed while Yui frowned at the girl for unknown reasons. Hank simply narrowed his eyes, which were hidden by his goggles. He moved on with a glance to his surrounding and asked her, "Can you walk?"

Seeing that they were not in the mood for games, she curbed her perverted and slightly playful nature. "No. This ankle always gave me problems, and now I'll be limping for couple of hours at least. Someone would have to carry me."

"Or we could just leave her here…" Yui said in a not-so-quite-manner. She got a glare in return which she returned with gusto.

"We don't have time for this. Hisashi you take care of Yui. I'll carry this one. As for the reason of why me; I did take a couple of lectures in disaster management and know how to carry her without causing myself or her any harm. Does anyone have any intelligent questions?"

Before anyone could answer, a scream ripped through the silence of the school.

"Questions are postponed. Grab anything you want or you can carry, and let's move." Hank's voice was clear and precise, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

The group moved as fast as they could while keeping the sound generated to a minimum. However, as they neared the source of the noise; they heard sounds of fighting, so they abandoned all caution and began running at full speed to their destination. What they saw gave them immense relief. A group of survivors was duking it out in a battle royale against the undead horde. As they kept watching, more and more groups of twos or threes joined the fray. A huge boy was swinging around a rather huge monkey wrench that Hank had seen in Death Race, a chubby boy was shooting rather expertly with a nail gun, a red-haired girl was beside him, letting arrows fly at an alarming rate. A boy was swinging a guitar around while a girl was stabbing the monsters with a makeshift spear. Finally, the most exquisite of the fighters were a couple of swordsmen; well a boy and a girl. The boy was wielding a makeshift saber, and Hank thought that he looked quite familiar. The girl was, undeniably the best fighter. The way she flowed out of each situation, to bash each of the zombie's heads in with a wooden katana. She had killed many, but there were hardly any drops of blood on her.

The group was protecting a trio of non combatants, a couple of girls with height problems and a woman who had the biggest chest ever. The last person had actually managed to phase Hank, who simply paused in the middle of the corridor. Hisashi actually had to poke him in the ribs to get his attention. Shaking his head to get his mind out of the gutter, Hank categorized the fighters into groups mentally, placing them in different groups based on their abilities and fighting skills. The swords-woman was easily first, followed closely by the other sword wielding guy. He looked as if he was intoxicated, mostly due to the 'activity' he currently was engaged him. He also had a maniacal gleam in his eye that reminded Hank of his past days. The chubby boy was exceptional. With a simple glance, it could be assumed that he was a gun or a game nerd. But his stance was perfect, his breathing was even and his aim never wavered. He didn't waste even a single nail, all were hitting perfectly in the center of the forehead of the monsters. The archer girl was on par with him, but her knees were shaky, indicating lack of intense physical activity. The spear girl was ok, but just above the rest, who were moving as plain brawlers.

Without wasting any more time, he let Mai down in the so termed 'safe zone' the boundary which was separating the non combatants from the monsters by the people who were fighting.

After the area was clear of the undead, the fighters took a pause to get their bearings. Many were out of breath and were dehydrated. Hank looked around and saw Hisashi near the spear wielding girl; Hank assumed that she was Rei. The huge guy's wrench was on the floor; his hands were shaking. The archer girl was almost out of arrows while the chubby boy with the nail gun was suffering from the same problem. The guitar wielding guy was watching the couple with indifference. The swords-woman was comforting the_ pink haired girl_, she had snapped under the pressure earlier. Yui, along with the huge chested woman was fussing over almost everyone. Finally, after having a few waves and some pointed glances sent his way, Hisashi took control of the group and herded everyone into a room, where everyone sat down for some time. Hank took a somewhat isolated spot by the window, partly to have a lookout and partly to be the first one near the emergency exit if shit hit the fan. He gave out a tired sigh, and tried to relax in the small time they had.

The day had gotten much worse.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay folks! I had my exams, and it's my final year. :P**

**I tried to give all the characters as much as screen time as possible. Other characters who didn't get their own section till now will have it later. :) **

**The final list of characters is in the 2nd chapter**

**Those whose OCs are in, I highly suggest you stick to the forum. It's needed and I need to know a lot about your character still. **

**In case you are wondering, the guitar wielding guy is Takashi. **

**Even if the major characters are selected, it doesn't mean that your character wont get selected for a role. Keep sending the bio's folks :D **

**And to the guys and gals whose OCs are in this chapter, do tell me if I got the character right... **

**I really hope my beta comes online soon... **

**Review, flame, drop a line...**

**Later. **


End file.
